A Lion's Courage
by AllTheShips8
Summary: A Lucy x Loke/Leo lemon. No real story plot. Lucy accidentally summons Loke to her house during the night, and the two spend a heated night together.


A Lion's Courage

Lucy lay tossing and turning for several hours that night. Sitting up in her bed with a sigh, she decided to do something productive – polish her keys. Taking care of each key was important, and she regularly attended to keeping them in perfect condition. However, tonight she did so to distract herself, because tonight, she was horny, for apparently no reason other than a random surge of hormones. Slipping each key as she cleaned it back onto the ring, she thought about what to do about her situation.

She could ignore it, but that is what she had been trying to do for several hours now, and her situation wasn't getting any better. In fact, it was almost getting worse. Her body seemed to be in anticipation, and with that feeling her mind would wander to how good a release would be, which would once again fuel her hormones. Sighing, she picked up the final key: Leo the Lion. Polishing the key, she thought of how she could just polish herself off quick, and get a good night sleep. Blushing, she shook her head. No, she'd never done anything like that before.

Although, she'd never been so horny that just ignoring it wouldn't make it go away. Falling back onto her bed, she looked at the key in her hand. Loke.

 _I bet he's had a bunch of experience with women. What would he do if I were just one of his women?_

Trying not to think too much about it, she decided to try and relieve herself. Worst case scenario would be that she didn't know what she was doing, and she'd still be in her current state. Best case scenario would be her getting her release and falling asleep soon after.

Closing her eyes and putting the key to her lips, almost to summon courage from the thought of Loke, she slowly ran her right hand down her body. The summer air was cool, but she still wore a light baby doll night dress, baby blue with matching panties.

Loke felt a gentle pull at his gate, and readied himself to be summoned. Striking a casual pose, he put his hand on the bridge of his nose, holding his glasses. But nothing came. Lucy had released just enough magic energy to prompt his gate, but had quickly pulled it back. Knitting his brow, he relaxed his pose. Why hadn't she summoned him? Fearing her to be in a situation where she was no longer able to summon him, he used his own magic to appear in the human world, ready to fight for the woman to whom he had devoted his life.

But this was not the case. No, not the case at all when he appeared. Having appeared, in the middle of the night, in Lucy's dark bedroom, he saw his key rest gently upon her lips. His eyes widened as next she began to run her right hand down her body, gently cupping her own breast over her sheer nighty. He swallowed thickly, mesmerized as a small sigh escaped from between her lips, a small fog appearing on his key.

Delicate fingers fluttered over her nipple, the small bud rising as if seeking more attention as her hand traveled further south. Loke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He should go. But he couldn't. His body stayed rooted to the spot, hidden in the shadows of her bedroom. Slowly, as if unsure, her fingers slid beneath her panties, a sheer, baby blue color, where Loke could see her fingers touching the outside of her lips. After only a moment's hesitation, one finger parted her southern lips, stroking the sensitive nub that had been begging for attention all night. Her finger picked up pace, her breath coming out in small pants, and still he could not look away. Biting her lip, she pushed his key harder against her lips, her hips barely lifting from the bed as if reaching for a release she knew would soon come.

"Loke," his name tumbled off her lips in a weak whisper, and he was finally able to move.

She was almost there, almost to the release she had been craving. How she knew this, she did not know, as she'd never had an orgasm before. Never touched herself in this way. Just as she was certain she was going to tumble over the edge, Loke's name slipped from her lips. One instant later, someone had grabbed hold of her wrist. Her eyes flew open on a squeak of surprise, her body frozen in fear as she traced her eyes from the hand holding her wrist in her panties, all the way up to the owner.

"L-Loke?" she choked out, terrified. His eyes flashed dangerously, and she was certain he was angry. Realizing she still held his key in her hands, she concluded that he must be angry she was pleasuring herself while holding his key. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he took his key from her hand and placed it on the table next to the other keys, while using his other to remove her hand. Lucy audibly swallowed as Loke moved to straddle her thighs on the bed, still holding her hand. He bent slightly, pulling her hand to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss upon the tips of her fingers she had used to pleasure herself.

"You know," he breathed quietly against them, "I was worried about you."

Lucy couldn't move, too embarrassed from being caught. And while holding his key! Blushing, she tried to fight through it, "You were?"

Loke nodded, his face somber. "Yes. When you almost summoned me, I thought you needed my help." He met her eyes, his own dilated and hungry, a sinister smirk upon his lips. "I now understand, that my… _expertise_ … is needed more than ever."

Letting go of her hand, he leaned down, using one hand at the back of Lucy's neck to bring her up closer to him, and captured her lips. Lucy hummed into the kiss, and Loke was sure there was no going back. Though he would, if she requested it of him. Releasing her lips, he pushed her gently back onto her bed, using one of his knees to separate her legs so he could settle between them. Keeping his weight off her he once again captured her lips, this time allowing his left hand to gently fondle her right breast through her nighty. Arching slightly into his touch, she let out a small hum of approval. Kissing across her right cheek Loke gently captured her earlobe between his teeth, rolling the soft flesh and earning himself a gasp from his master.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," was all he said, giving her an out at any time while asking for her consent. But she didn't stop him, signaling that she wanted him to continue as she clung to his suit jacket. Licking the hollow behind her ear, he smirked when she shuddered, clumsy hands attempting to find the button to his jacket.

Allowing her to struggle, Loke continued his path down her neck, stopping at her pulse. Licking along the pulse as she finally found and undid his jacket button, he placed a hot, open mouthed kiss. Lucy lifted her hips off the bed in an attempt to get closer, but Loke only moved his right hand to brace her hip, forcing it back down onto the bed. No, he didn't want her first time to be rushed. Grazing his teeth along the tender flesh where her neck met shoulder, she shuddered and let out a small sound of anticipation.

Loke smirked against her skin, "Did you like that?" When she didn't immediately reply, he repeated the action, this time applying a little more force, once again earning a shudder from the princess beneath him. Wanting to elicit more sounds from her, Loke bit down upon the flesh, leaving an angry red mark that would last till morning he was sure. Lucy arched her back on a small cry, heat rushing to her face at the embarrassment of enjoying such a rough, primal action. Loke smirked, satisfied to have gotten what he wanted, and continued down her body to her right breast, where his hand had been gently needing the flesh.

Pulling the strap over her shoulder allowed him enough room to pull the nighty below her breast. Careful not to graze her nipple, Loke licked, sucked, and nipped around the sensitive bud. Lucy was withering beneath him, mewling in a way that told him she wanted more. Filing every sound she made for him into his memory, he smirked when she tangled one hand into his hair, and tried to force his head to meet her nipple. Pretending to succumb to her silent demand, Loke positioned his mouth above her rose peak. When Lucy arched her back one more time in an attempt for contact, Loke obliged and opened his mouth, allowing her soft flesh to all but smother him. A low moan escaped Lucy's lips as she pulled his hair. Sucking gently, Loke began to pull her nighty down her body, waiting until she bucked her hips in pleasure to fully slip the garment from her body.

Lucy's senses were on fire. She had somehow gone from pleasuring herself, to preparing to have sex with Loke, one of her spirits. Was this a breach of contract? Probably, but at this moment, she didn't care. Working on the buttons of his shirt became difficult as he lavished her right nipple. When he released the nub from his mouth, gently pulling it between his teeth, she hissed in her breath. _Oh, Mavis did that feel good_. Before she lost her mind again she wanted to get his shirt off, so she could touch him unrestrained, she quickly worked on the buttons. Just as the last button popped, Loke shrugged out of the shirt, and brought his mouth down upon her other nipple. Releasing a moan she didn't recognize as hers, Lucy arched her back for more contact. She wanted him, and wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. There were a lot of firsts going into this night: her first kiss, her first attempt at pleasuring herself, and soon to be her first time sharing a bed with a man in an intimate way. But she didn't care, it felt right.

Lucy was startled for only a moment when she felt Loke's hand glide across her stomach. When had she lost her nighty? She didn't know, and at this moment she didn't care, because his hands were slowly working their way down her body, dancing across the flesh below her bellybutton, but above her panties. Loke bit down upon her nipple and she cried out, arching into his mouth even as his hand slid beneath her panties. When he opened his mouth to flick her nipple with his tongue, his fingers applied pressure to her shaved pubic area. The sensation was different. She herself had touched there many times, washing and shaving the area daily, but when Loke did it the sensation was different. Biting her lip to suppress a moan when he lifted his head to examine her face.

Loke kissed the corner of her lips with a smirk. "Now, now, princess. Don't hide those beautiful sounds from my ears."

With those words, he began to run two fingers over her outer lips before gently pushing those two fingers past the first barrier, feeling how wet her entrance had become. When Lucy opened her mouth on a moan, Loke captured them, swallowing the sound as he used his left hand to hold her hips down in place. Working his fingers, he did nothing but repeat the action of running his fingers over her entrance, setting a slow rhythm of running the fingers from the entrance to the sensitive bud at the top. Once she was withering beneath him to his satisfaction, Loke broke the kiss and removed his hand. Lucy let out a disappointed cry, much to Loke's pleasure. She watched him as he stepped off the bed to remove the remainder of his clothing, his erection springing free. Lucy's eyes widened, unsure of her body's ability to accommodate.

"Loke, is that…?" she started to ask as he climbed back on top of her, this time lower.

"Don't worry princess, I'll prepare you," he purred as he slowly slid her panties down over her legs.

Bending her knees for her, Loke placed them on either side of his face. Lucy blushed as Loke stared straight at her womanhood, licking his lips. His eyes flashed dangerously up to meet her own, a smirk on his lips as he gently stroked her with one finger. Lucy shuddered, her entrance quivering with need before his eyes. This close, he could see every contraction of her sex as he parted her lips with the fingers of his other hand. Her clitoris was swollen with need, begging for attention. But not yet. Loke plunged his middle finger of his right hand directly into her center, causing Lucy to throw her head back in pleasure, a moan ripping out of her throat past her lips. Loke kept his eyes fixated on her sex, watching closely as her vaginal walls constricted around his finger, attempting to pull him further inside.

"Loke," Lucy choked out, "please."

"Hmm," was all Loke replied as he obeyed his master's order.

Leaning forward he captured her clitoris in his mouth, sucking gently. Lucy screamed at the sensation, her hands both tangling within his hair, forcing his face to remain where it was. Running his tongue over her clit while he sucked, He had been hard and ready since he first saw her touch her own breast, but he was having trouble controlling himself with how responsive she was to him. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, Loke continued to suck, but as Lucy's cries became more frantic and desperate, Loke began to suck harder and faster upon the nub, his finger within her curling to make a 'come here' motion within her, trying to coax her toward her first orgasm. With a low moan ripping from her throat, Lucy came around Loke's finger. Using his mouth on her clit until she rode out her orgasm, Loke slowed his hand.

"Loke," Lucy panted, eyes half open and flashing with satisfaction.

Loke sat back on his heels on the bed, looking down upon the woman beneath him. Lucy had a small shine of sweat beading on her face and stomach, her sex swollen, and her chest rising and falling with labored breaths. She was beautiful. Loke was about to bid his farewell when she spoke first.

"Loke, I want you," she paused to take a panting breath, "I want you to be my first." Once again Loke found his eyes widening in surprise at this woman. When he didn't respond, or make a move to take her, Lucy met his eyes, "Do I have to tell you to take me?"

Recovering quickly, Loke smirked down at Lucy, settling himself between her knees, his face above hers. "Your wish is my command, master."

Positioning himself at her entrance, he slicked the head of his penis with her juices, before swallowing her moan with his mouth as he pushed himself within her. Growling low in his throat, Loke began a steady rhythm with his hips while his lips continued moving against hers. Rising her hips to match his rhythm, Loke knew this moment couldn't last forever, but he wanted it to for as long as possible. He could feel Lucy's walls begin to build up pressure once more, slowly becoming tighter around him as they moved together. Using one hand to support his weight, he reached between their bodies with his right hand, and began to rub her clitoris, using her juices to add an extra sensation to the nub. Lucy clung to his shoulders, her moans alternating between being throaty to being high-pitched with need. Finally, Lucy clenched around him as she once again gave a throaty moan, right into his ear. Applying more pressure to her clit to prolong her orgasm, Loke gave a few more rhythmic thrusts, before pulling out and releasing himself onto the bed between them.

Lucy relaxed beneath him, and when she opened her eyes, smiled, prompting Loke to smile as well.

"I'm glad I can appear in the human world with my own magic," Loke chuckled as she blushed.

"Getting myself close must have accidentally released some magic, pulling on your gate," she commented, mostly to herself.

Loke gave a devilish smirk, "Actually, I felt the pull on my gate and came to see if you were okay, before you had even touched your breast over your nighty."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked up at her spirit, and now, her lover. "What?" she squawked. "B-But that means…that means you…"

Loke's smirk didn't falter as he finished for her the words she couldn't muster, "Watched you masturbate? Yes, for nearly fifteen minutes before I heard you gasp my name."

Lucy tried to hide her face with her hands, completely embarrassed, but Loke wouldn't let her. When she finally opened her eyes to meet his, he descended his head, capturing her lips in one final kiss for the night.


End file.
